Vengeance
by God's Tears
Summary: Chacun son tour.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **VENGEANCE**

* * *

La soirée a été longue – terriblement longue –. Invités pour un repas, Erza et lui ont tenu compagnie à deux de leurs amis. Ils ont échangé de longues discussions, chacune différente mais relativement intéressante, assez pour garder son intérêt. Cependant, alors que le grand et imposant blond qu'est Luxus s'est mit à raconter une anecdote, une main s'est posée sur sa cuisse, sous la table. Gerald s'est immédiatement tendu, tous les muscles de son être contractés. À aucun instant il a voulu établir un contact visuel avec sa femme, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle souhaitait – qu'il subisse en silence, sans éveiller de soupçons –.

Sa main est remontée, est descendue, a délicieusement frotté son entre-jambes pendant d'interminables minutes. Et puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle a décidé de le taquiner, elle a tout arrêté.

Alors, oui, après cette amère frustration, son côté revanchard a repris le dessus – justice doit être faite, et ça, dans les règles –.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Son regard s'est fait pénétrant, tant qu'il la dénude rien qu'en parcourant chaque courbe encore cachée par ses vêtements trempés. Dehors la douce pluie tape contre les vitres de leur appartement. Les sourcils d'Erza se froncent légèrement en constatant que les rideaux ne sont pas encore tirés et que les voisins peuvent profiter du spectacle. Bientôt, son attention revient sur lui qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il se tient toujours là, devant elle, dans leur chambre au lit défait.

« Déshabille-toi. » répète-t-il avec impatience.

Elle finit par obtempérer, dénouant de ses doigts tremblants la ceinture de son manteau, ôtant les boutons, puis le laissant choir à ses pieds. Son absence d'hésitation face à ses ordres envoie un frisson le long de son échine. Il passe à côté d'elle, feignant d'ignorer qu'elle retire son pull, tire les lourds rideaux de velours noire le long des fenêtres et verrouille la porte d'entrée avant de la dissimuler derrière la tenture.

Quand il se retourne, elle est en sous-vêtements et retire ses bottes. Gerald la fixe glisser ses bas le long de ses cuisses opalines. Il observe la ligne de son dos tendu, la courbe de ses reins. Ses fesses sont rebondies et délicates. Avec un sourire en coin, il se campe derrière elle. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et touche les bretelles du soutien-gorge qu'il dégrafe. Il tombe de ses bras pendant qu'il contemple tandis que sa culotte en dentelle noire dégringole sur le parquet.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Erza lève les yeux par-dessus son épaule puis secoue la tête. Ses lèvres sont roses et un léger voile d'humidité les recouvre, les rendant brillantes. L'envie de croquer dedans le prend mais il la refrène. Il brosse la coquille de son oreille avec sa bouche en exhalant un souffle fébrile – il est en train de se consumer –.

« Ne me regarde pas. »

Elle détourne aussitôt ses prunelles ambrées, regardant désormais le mur en face d'elle.

La bête à l'intérieur de lui gronde de contentement. La jeune femme est si docile que des envies aussi fugaces les unes que les autres le traversent. Ses doigts se faufilent sous la masse de ses longs cheveux écarlates et s'emparent de sa nuque qu'il se met à doucement caresser. La patience et la retenue coulent dans ses veines. Alors il se presse dans son dos et un frisson accable son corps de la tête aux pieds. D'un mouvement, Gerald écarte son opulente chevelure pour embrasser son épaule. Sa main droite effleure sa colonne vertébrale pendant que la gauche frôle la pointe de ses seins.

Pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche. Il n'y a plus que des petits soupirs qu'il rêve d'entendre muer en gémissements. Sa bouche se perd sous une oreille, picorant son cou. Ses doigts serpentent sur son ventre dessiné et se rendent maître de cette chair rose et exquise. Soudainement, son corps tout entier se raidit dans ses bras. Il aperçoit sa mâchoire se tendre pour étouffer le murmure qui menace de franchir ses lèvres si appétissantes. Son index cajole un instant son clitoris puis, avec un effort difficile, il arrache sa main d'elle afin de la contourner.

Son sourire est taquin tandis qu'il lèche son doigt avec un air matois sur le visage. Erza a les joues et si désirable que son pantalon devient de moins en moins confortable. Il est maintenant entièrement devant elle, son cœur palpite fort et sa voix sort éraillée.

« Déshabille-moi. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent si indécemment que la brûlure de la posséder fait bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Il lui faut deux profondes inspirations pour retenir ses besoins les plus primaires.

Avec une lenteur tortueuse, la rouquine déboucle sa ceinture et déboutonne son pantalon, délivrant un peu la pression qui le laisse prisonnier. Mais au lieu de s'attaquer à son jean, elle retire d'abord son pull. Il retient un grognement, chose qu'elle semble remarquer puisque le coin de ses lèvres frémit. Une fois torse nu, Erza glisse ses paumes sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux saillants, atteignant la forme en V avec une somptueuse douceur.

Elle roule le pantalon le long de ses jambes et l'accompagne. Elle est agenouillée devant lui, parfaitement consciente de son souhait silencieux. Cette fois, elle ne tente pas de cacher le sourire qui tire brièvement ses lèvres. Les mêmes lèvres roses et pulpeuses qui se posent sur son sexe, le rendant brusquement fébrile. Elle joue avec lui, fait durer le plaisir, l'égrène à sa manière. D'abord calme et avec parcimonie, le couvrant de baisers, puis avec fougue, l'avalant tout entier dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

Quand la première vague de plaisir balaie son être, Gerald est allongé sur le lit avec les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Le visage féminin plane au dessus du sien. Son baiser est doux et profond et si intense qu'une vague de chaleur revient. Les positions s'inversent. Il reprend le contrôle, envieux de plus. Ses jambes sont écartées et il y fond, dévorant sa peau sucrée jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. Son ventre ondule, se crispe, il l'entend gémir d'impatience et de mécontentement quand il ralentit le rythme.

Ses doigts glissent facilement. Son dos se cambre, elle répète son prénom comme une prière et l'ordonne d'accélérer. Dès lors où Erza commence à atteindre le pic de son plaisir, il saisit ses hanches et la pénètre sans réelle délicatesse.. Puis il ressort, centimètre par centimètre, lui volant des gémissements plus bruyants que les précédents.

Le besoin de l'avoir à sa merci reprend, insidieux. Son bassin bouge, ses vas-et-viens sont lents. Il sent ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Elle miaule, quémande plus de sensations. Sa peau luit et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, permettant à des sons divinement excitants d'en sortir. Mais autant est-elle diablement séduisante ainsi, autant Gerald désire autre chose.

« Faisons un jeu. » murmure-t-il.


End file.
